Queen of Babylon
by Laryna6
Summary: She was made to be the perfect Trojan W... and she stopped taking it lying down. MundusTrish, TrishNelo, final TrishDante.
1. Inferno: Mundus

_Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, nor do I make any money at this._

_Alphabetasoup livejournal fic challenge theme: J is for Juno._

_- _

_Inferno – Mundus_

_-_

Her master was all, was everything to her. Her creator, her god, the rightful Dark Emperor

And he despised her.

Why would he cause something he hated to be created, she would have wondered if her purpose had not been so imprinted into her. Ensnare the last son of Sparda. Bring him to the trap and bring an end to the resistance of that line. Her face, her form, the hated humanity placed in her so she could understand and manipulate the target's human emotions, everything was for that purpose.

She utterly adored him, she dreamed of the day she would bring before him the last of his enemies in chains to join the other one and win his approval.

The day, she realized when his contempt turned to rage when she failed a test, she would die.

"How could Sparda have cared for such an insignificant being?!" One of his spears pierced her side and she cried out. "A weak human! Nothing!"

"Master…" she pleaded, though she should have known better. Mundus gave mercy to no one.

"Be silent!" He looked down on her from his throne, glaring. "I could break even this improved copy in two with the barest touch of my hand."

'This copy?' She had a name, Trish. Named out of irony, that she would cause Dante's journey into Hell: she would tempt and ensnare him while her heart, her body, mind and soul would belong to her true master.

Beatrice had been married. Trish didn't dare to dream of being Mundus' mate. Though who would not long for the position?

Sparda had rejected it, rejected Mundus. The proof of his madness. She hated him. He had been the favored servant she would never be.

Another bolt pierced her, and she gritted her teeth to stay silent. That seemed to be the wrong thing to do: another stronger one followed, Mundus satisfied when she cried out in pain.

"How could that woman have inspired her children as well to care for her? Sparda's blood should have killed such a weak one for daring try to control them!" Another bolt. "What was it?!" What did she have that I do not?

What did Eva (oh, she hated that name) have that Trish did not? Sparda had loved her. Mundus hated the sight of his servant (that hated face).

She remained silent, prostrated before him, not having the answers they both sought, wishing she could provide them. She would do anything for her master. She would succeed in the task he set her even if she would be destroyed afterward as he had promised.

Mundus was so strong, so glorious: she was nothing, modeled after nothing that had dared surpass its weakness. She should not want to rise above her place as Eva had.

Mundus shifted out of his Imperial form and strode towards her, ranting in a way that another might have thought showed madness, even though the Emperor was famed for his calm under any circumstances. He was thinking of Sparda. Sparda was the only one that moved him.

"The light in his eyes, how could that human have turned it to her?" He grabbed Trish, held her in midair and shook her. Ah, now that fabled coldness had returned, the coldness that showed when he ordered an execution of a servant that had failed, when he ordered the captive half-breed tortured even more.

"No matter. She was nothing." You are nothing. Then he smiled. "You are all that is left of that creature." And he threw her down and pounced on her.

What of her could think through the pain realized that at least she could fulfill his desire for victory in this way, his desire to utterly degrade the memory of the one they both hated.

Afterwards, he stood, still cold. "She was nothing." And returned to the dais, leaving her to crawl from the throne room.

That was all she was to him, a perverted copy of the wife and mother he envied.


	2. Purgatorio: Nelo Angelo

_Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry nor do I make any money from this._

_Theme: H is for Hades._

_- _

_Purgatorio – Nelo Angelo _

_-_

He was handsomer with the armor, but she was supposed to practice mating with a human. Not that her target was a human, but he usually had the body of one, that was why she looked like a human, after all. The fool thought humans were worthy of mating with.

Of course, he was the offspring of such a perverted mating so…

This was far better than being taken by Mundus, though she knew it was wrong to feel that way. Submitting to her god should be the greatest pleasure. She could and would die for him.

She tried to focus on what pleasured the bastard, what got the most reactions. She'd been told to avoid pain: how foolish was that? Mating with pain was like a fight without blood. Humans. Still, she usually managed to get aroused despite it, even though she shouldn't find something like this attractive.

A near-mindless slave that followed her orders perfectly but did not speak, only made noises. So at least she could tell what worked, what made him moan and squirm, press closer instead of flinch back, the expectation of torment so ingrained.

Her practice toy was desperate to please her and excellent at it: Mundus must have given his perfect soldier succubus training. She had to make him stop so she could focusing on learning how to please it.

Though sometimes, secretly, she indulged.

Indulged in blood and servitude, made Sparda's son her symbol of his hated father as she was Mundus' symbol of the one he hated.

She told him, though he showed no reaction, how she would drag his brother into this hell beside him, how he had no hope of rescue, how Mundus would inevitably triumph over all, and his father's deeds would have been for nothing, whispering it cruelly.

While his training was good in one sense it was bad in another: it was hard to make him come without an order, and too easy with one. He feared being given pleasure, making it harder to make him lose himself in it.

When she could wrap him around her finger, when she could make him come even after ordering him not to (and then punishing him so deliciously before having him service her to win forgiveness), then she knew she was ready for the other one.

Finally, she brought him before Mundus and demonstrated the completion of her training. She had barely begun before he ordered her to stop, angry that she had taken some pleasure from the act instead of merely faking. He ordered her to return to training: she was to be able to endure everything without being focused on pleasure, so she would develop no attachment to the one she mated with.

She knew he also didn't want to feel the ecstasy of even an image of Eva mating with 'Sparda.'

More practice, on maintaining her calm no matter what he could do: and surely Dante would have not a fraction of the skills of Mundus' toy.

Finally, that as well was done. All was ready.

She would ensnare Dante as soon as she touched him, thanks to his broken brother.


	3. Paradisio: Dante

_Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry nor profit from this. _

_Theme: I is for Isis._

_-_

_Paradisio – Dante_

_- _

She'd saved him twice, but she wasn't his master and he wasn't hers. She was free now, and in the human world. The world of light. Heaven.

It took awhile to wear him down, but she had been created and trained to wear him down, after all. It was nice to do it for herself and not for _him._

He even saved her again, from Mundus, chased after her for her own sake, and cared more about the fact that she was alright than that the amulet he had given her contained the soul of the woman she had been modeled after. She was first in his heart, not second. Even if he hadn't admitted it yet, the knowledge made her glow.

After that, he stopped going on so many solo missions. She knew he'd done it to stay away from temptation: she knew she was gorgeous when she fought. She'd needed to chase him to Vie du Marli, now she was by his side. Not all the time, but most of the time.

Did he want to keep an eye on her in case anything else happened? Unnecessary, but sweet.

She knew she kicked ass.

She was alive and able to enjoy her time with him because of Eva. The one she had hated had brought her back to life.

If it weren't for the fact it might bring up the whole 'incest' thing, she might say she somehow felt like they were sisters. They weren't the same person, but both of them loved Legendary Dark Knights who fought for humanity.

Eva wouldn't have brought Trish back to life if she hated her and wanted her away from her son. So, maybe she had the blessing of her future mother-in-law? The thought made her smile. It wasn't like Eva could nag and point out her flaws from inside the amulet.

A lot of the time she wasn't sure whether Dante was looking at the amulet or her cleavage. He looked in that direction a lot, then looked away not wanting her to catch him. It was cute, she wanted him to look at them, that was what they were there for.

She was pretty sure she was bigger than Eva had been. A minor little victory and petty given her gratitude, but still.

Dante certainly liked her boobs.

He certainly liked her.

It took awhile for him to get comfortable with her hitting on him, but then she did it constantly. It was so fun. Silly Dante, thinking he could resist her.

Kissing him under the mistletoe, that was fun. Little magical memories kept accumulating, and even though she couldn't wait to see what the sex would be like she really did love this.

She loved him.

He _said_ that he would only date humans, and he did go on some dates to try to prove his point, but she spied on him and he wasn't having fun in that way even though they threw themselves all over her Dante. Hers. Who else fought beside him? Who else 'forgot' to lock the bathroom door so he sometimes accidentally walked in on them in the shower, humming and a graceful shadow behind the curtain?

Who else zapped him when he did something stupid, knew all his little quirks and habits down to what kinds of drinks he liked in what moods, was the one he had given his family heirlooms to?

Some got engagement rings passed down through their fiancee's family, she got guns. Not to mention the sword and the amulet, priceless treasures on which the fate of the world hung.

She was as valuable as the world to him. He had left these on her grave: losing them nothing next to losing her.

She knew it was only a matter of time, as much as Dante protested.

Only a matter of time until she was in heaven.


End file.
